Michiko Arakawa
For more on Michiko's backstory, traits, and other interesting things, click 'here' to see her page on the Salmon Wikia. Michiko Arakawa '''is a tribute owned by YourFavoriteSalmon. Do not use without permission! Information '''Name: Michiko Arakawa Gender: Female District: 6 Age: 18 Weapon: Having sharp eyes and a keen sense of sight, Michiko excels with a bow, able to deftly strike a target down from a distance. She also prefers dual daggers close quarters combat, her speed and agility helping her strike quickly. Her final weapon would be a blowgun. Appearance: Michiko is a light skinned woman who is extremely attractive. She has silky long black hair, and brown eyes that seem to radiate. Her body is no less impressive, being the right amount of curvy and thin. She stands at a normal height, being 5'5", and she's a bit thin, weighing in at 114 lbs. Strengths/skills: Michiko possesses a good amount of stealth, able to hide in any crack or crevice and be very unnoticeable. She is very skilled in combat, able to hit targets from a good distance away or strike them up close. She's also very fast, able to run, swim, or fight with extreme speed. Michiko's final strength is her extreme stamina, allowing her to run long distances without stopping, or hold her breath for long periods of time. Weakness(es): Michiko is foolhardy, and won't back down from a fight, even if the odds against her are high. She's not too strong, and may find trouble fighting a heavier opponent when her speed fails. She's also not very tough, normally the first two or three strikes will put her down pretty easy. Personality: Michiko is nothing like her looks suggest her to be. She's smart, witty and is very calm, her temper very hard to trigger. She is very confident in herself, and is an extreme optomist. She is also tricky'''and '''sneaky, and she's a wee bit cunning '''as well. She's '''not very affectionate and very coarse, though if she does have allies she usually mean's well. She can be very clingy if she somehow falls in love, and she won't abandon anyone she loves. She's not one to back down, showing how foolhardy and courageous she can be. If you can somehow penetrate her ice cold and cool '''shell, Michiko is a very '''warm '''and '''caring '''person, who despite being a trained killer, will do anything just to keep the few friends she makes. Her only downside is her ability to hold a '''grudge. If you do wrong, you'll find Michiko is very unforgiving and willing to kill. She also fakes some of her personality, acting cute, innocent, '''and a touch of '''flirtatious, just to get her enemy to lower their guard so she can take them out. Backstory/History: '''Michiko Arakawa was the birth name given to Michiko by her parents. Although they loved their daughter, Michiko was unable to ever know them, as during a major flood, they were washed away, never to be seen again. Michiko survived by floating in a basket, with only a note of her name and birthday. You'd think some nice, caring foster parents would pick her up, wouldn't you? Instead, a greedy CEO of a modelling company snatched the infant Michiko up, just for her looks, so he could use her when she was older as a free model for his company. Growing up, Michiko was mistreated, her adoptive father treating her more like a tool for money than an actual child. She was often secluded from the outside world, the CEO too paranoid of losing his money maker to let her anywhere, and soon she grew unsocial. At the age of 14, the CEO saw Michiko's body begin to develop into a woman's, so he thought it would be perfect to start the modelling career away. A strange man requested her to drown herself for his amusement, but even the greedy CEO saw this as wrong, and for once he did the right thing and banished the man from his company. Michiko still disliked her adoptive father, and hated being forced into the modelling business. She hated dressing in different outfits, she hated getting all pretty for one shoot, then getting soaked for another, and she really hated people taking pictures of her. Miserable and angry at her life, Michiko made a dash out the door, escaping at the age of 15. When she first saw the outside world, Michiko was amazed, at the sudden freedom, and beauty the world conveyed. Being used to white walls and hard floors, the feeling of grass in her toes was a welcome one. But Michiko realized soon, she had no food, nothing to drink, and nowhere to stay. She thought about returning home, but then refused the idea, a lifetime of modelling a think she hated to go back to. So instead, she let an ocupation find her, and soon, it did. A strange man walked up to her one day, offering her a place to stay if she'd draw the blood of his enemies. Not knowing this meant killing, Michiko agreed, and soon, was set off on her first task. Finding her target, Michiko didn't hesitate to put her dagger through the target's chest. He fell to the ground with a thud, but already, Michiko had screwed up. She had killed the man in public, in broad daylight. Someone screamed, and soon, Michiko found herself running for her life. She ran all over District 6, before she finally escaped the peacekeeper. Knowing she wouldn't be safe if she did that again, she wore a dark blue mask, hiding her true identity, keeping it a safe secret from the prying eyes of the government. Pleased with Michiko, the man awarded her, giving her another task to complete. Going around the district and killing off target after target, soon Michiko's masked face became wanted, her name becoming "The Nightshade". Many feared her, including Michiko herself. She felt this other side of her was taking over, turning her into something evil that she couldn't stop. She soon realized that what this man had been doing to her was wrong. Murder wasn't a good thing. She'd unwittingly became an assassin. Another profession she was sick of. She was about to ditch the man and try to make an honest living, when she was approached by a tall man in a cloak. "Ah, the elusive Nightshade. You're smaller than I expected." The man said in a booming voice. Michiko remained silent, to try and frighten the man. She was glad she was wearing a mask... she didn't want the man to see how terrified she was. "The quiet type eh? How about we see who exactly is behind that mask?" The man began to make a move. Michiko stepped out of his rush, responding in the calmest voice she could manage "Maybe we could see what's under that hood." Seeing his question fired back at him, the big man dropped his chatty facade, as he began to swing a large knife violently at Michiko. Although scared, Michiko remained calm and collected, able to avoid the heavy strikes and attack back with quicker ones. Drawing blood from the man with her dual daggers, Michiko got on the offensive, striking furiously. That turned out to be a mistake, when she was about to strike again, the man grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. Ripping off her mask, the hooded man looked surprised. "Expected a disfigured face... not a pretty one." He said amused. Dropping Michiko, the man took his hood off, revealing to her a dark skinned, handsome man about her age. "Who are you?" Michiko asked, sheathing her daggers. "Some call me a bounty hunter, going after wanted criminals. You're lucky I find you attractive, or I would've killed you, and gotten the reward." The man replied, beginning to walk away from the scene. "That doesn't answer my question!" Michiko called out to him. The man turned around, his eyes gleaming with a certain charm, as if lulling Michiko to fall for him. "That's for me to know..." The man walked up to Michiko, before quickly kissing her on the cheek. "...and for you to find out." With that, he jumped on a low roof, and was off into the night. Michiko was redder than a tomato, her first romantic moment being a strange one. But she was intrigued, interested... who was this mysterious man? She had to find out. (Story continues canonically on Salmon's HG Universe , and continues on in your games however you want) '''Height: 5'5" Fears: Long, painful deaths (Burning, drowning, skinned alive, you get the point). Alliance: Anti-Careers (Chooses them over the careers, due to the antis wanting her for her personality, not for his combat skills like the Careers) Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:18 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Females Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon